warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BreezeClan
Greetings. This is the nomadic Clan known as BreezeClan. We welcome you to our Clan. This Clan is owned by Phoenix. Ask if you wish to join. Clan Info Similar to how TimeClan has powers over time, albeit restricted to time travel, BreezeClan has control over space, i.e., being able to open portals, hence they are able to attend Gatherings. They are similar to TimeClan, though they cannot travel into the past or future. Clan Leader Wolfstar: Dark brown tom with black and silver stripes with one blue eye and one yellow eye. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Gorgepaw Deputy Kiteflight: Gray tom with turquoise and red markings and blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Songwhisper: Orange she-cat with purple eyes, loves singing, mostly to annoy Wolfstar. (Phoenix) MCA Creampaw: White she-cat with green markings and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Warriors Soraleaf: Blue she-cat with white underside, paws and tail tip, blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Angelpaw Oakstorm: Brown tom with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Blackrose: White she-cat with black markings like fallen petals and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Firepaw Lycorisheart: White she-cat with tufts of red fur near face and yellow eyes that shift to blue at times. (Phoenix) Fairywing: Brown she-cat with pink fairy wings and brown eyes. Wings aren't used for flight. (Phoenix) Rumorwhisper: Gold tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Sunheart: Gold she-cat with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) Blizzardwing: White tom with spiky fur, wing-like tufts of fur on back and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Blazeheart: White tom with black and green stripes and green eyes. (Phoenix) Leafclaw: Brown tabby tom with green claws and green eyes, Blackrose's brother. (Phoenix) Wisestorm: Wise black tom with gray eyes. (Phoenix) Windcloud - Slender, fluffy, soft-furred, aggressive, arrogant, long-legged, thick-pelted, long-haired, muscular, broad-shouldered, white tom with whispy, windblown fur, a long, short-haired, windblown tail, pale gray paws, and pale, intense, sky-blue eyes. (Dove) Softwhisper- Strikingly beautiful, shy, sweet, quiet, strong, wise, smart, lithe, small, silky, thick, soft, fluffy furred, white and very pale orange tabby she-cat with pale gray flecks shaped like tiny flower petals scattered across her pelt and strikingly beautiful, shimmering, calm, bright, pale blue eyes flecked with silver. (Daisystar) Thunderstrike- Big, muscular, wise, good natured, strikingly handsome, strong, smart, slightly husky, fast, swift, quick thinking, reddish-brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, underbelly and muzzle and intense, exotic, yellow eyes with lighter yellow flecks shaped like lightning bolts. Violetpool's mate. (Daisystar) Apprentices Gorgepaw: Black tom with green eyes. (Phoenix) Angelpaw: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and wing-like tufts of fur on back. (Phoenix) Firepaw: White tom with ginger paws, belly and tail, amber eyes. (Phoenix) Queens Hopesong - Beautiful, elegant, small, sweet, calm, gentle, long-legged, fluffy, long-haired, slender, silky-furred, quick, nimble, pale silvery-gray, black, white, and pale pink patched she-cat with soft, ruffled fur, a long, fluffy, silky, sweeping, plume-like tail with a brown tip, and pretty, gentle, beautiful, bright blue eyes. Expecting Windcloud's kits. (Dove) Violetpool- Pretty, calm, happy, friendly, nice, sweet, soft, silky, fluffy furred, pale purpleish-white tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, splotches and ear tips and calm, welcoming, pale violet eyes flecked with darker violet. Mother to Thunderstrike's kits. (Daisystar) Violetpool's kits: Wildkit- Hyper, energetic, bold, proud, smart, swift, fast, muscular, pale reddish-white tom with darker streaks near his face, on his tail, ears, legs and back and bold, intense, pale yellow eyes flecked with dark yellow. 2 moons old. (Daisystar) Wishingkit- Shy, quiet, nice, sweet, helpful, lithe, short, soft, thick furred, dark purpleish-white tabby she-cat with pale brown flecks through out her pelt and white paws, muzzle, ear tips, chest, underbelly, and rings around her eyes and blind, sightless, pupiless, pure pale violet eyes. 2 moons old. (Daisystar) Elders Tokidawn - Slender, once-handsome, elderly, wise, gruff, patchy-furred, long-legged, nimble despite his age, long-haired, white tom with pale cream patches, large clumps of fur missing from his pelt, long claws, a sharp attitude, and pale, intense, bright blue-green eyes. Oldest cat in BreezeClan. (Dove) RPG Current Events: *Clan Life Please sign your posts, and to make a line, go from the most current post, hit enter once, hit - four times, then hit enter and start typing. Please use proper grammar. Thank you. Clan Life Wolfstar leapt onto a rock as he led his Clan towards new hunting grounds. "We're almost there, I promise," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper sighed. "Okay." She mewed softly. Violetpool was carrying her and Thunderstrike's blind kit, Wishingkit and Thunderstrike was carrying him and Violetpool's tom, Wildkit. Ravensong 16:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- The large orange rocks of a gorge lay behind them. Just glimmering on the horizon was a Twolegplace. "We're going there?" Kiteflight meowed. "Our Clan's not too strong. We'll hide in an abandoned place and recover our energy until we can get past this horrid land," Wolfstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My kits need to stop and eat." Violetpool mewed through Wishingkit's fur. Ravensong 23:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, we will stop for now and continue in the morning," Wolfstar decided. "Soraleaf, Oakstorm and Fairywing, go and hunt, please," Kiteflight meowed. The three cats nodded and headed out to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpool layed down and let her kits suckle, waiting for a peice of fresh kill. Thunderstrike groomed Violetpool's fur. Softwhisper sat next to Blizzardwing. "I hope we get there soon...." Softwhisper whispered softly. Ravensong 00:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We will," Blizzardwing meowed. Orcastorm padded up. "It's not the first time we've nearly gone hungry. We will survive," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Blizzardwing and Softwhisper end up being mates?) Softwhisper sighed and closed her eyes. He bones where poking through her fur. Violetpool began to groom her kit's soft fur. Ravensong 00:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Soraleaf, Oakstorm and Fairywing bounded back to the Clan with five mice each. "We found a huge den of them!" Soraleaf meowed happily. "Kits, queens and elders first," Kiteflight reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpool's eyes widened. "My kits cant eat fresh kill yet. There eyes just opened yesterday." Violetpool mewed. Thunderstrike went and got her a mouse. Softwhisper stood up and got a mouse each for her and Blizzardwing. "Here." She mewed softly and started to eat her mouse. Ravensong 00:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blizzardwing nodded and nibbled his mouse. "Then eat anyways. Your kits need milk," Wolfstar gently urged. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpool nodded and ate a bite of her mouse. Softwhisper sighed in releif for the good fresh kill and took greatful bites of it. Thunderstrike ate some of his mouse as well. Ravensong 01:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Nomadic Clans